Typically, a mixing console (also known as an audio mixer, mixing desk, audio production console and soundboard) is a device for processing (also known as mixing or summing) audio signals. However, they may also be used for processing video signals as well as or instead of audio signals.
Mixing consoles are used extensively in the entertainment industry, and have many applications, e.g. in recording studios, sound reinforcement systems, public address systems, broadcasting, radio, television, film post-production, and at live concerts.
In use, a mixing console may be provided with at least two audio input signals, each signal being directed to an input channel of the console. The input signals may be analogue or digital. The mixing console may be able to combine those input signals together to produce a combined output signal delivered via an output channel. A mixing console may also apply one or more pre mixing (initial) processes to an input signal prior to mixing with any other input signals or channels. Also, the mixing console may apply one or more post-mixing processes to the combined output signal. The mixing console has means to direct the combined output signal to an output source, such as an amplifier, speaker, monitor or a recording device. When an output signal is transmitted to an audience, this signal is often known as the “master output mix”. The term ‘audience’ is intended to refer to anyone (or anything, such as a recording device) that is intended to receive the main output signal, but is not generally actively involved in the creation/production of the input signals and/or operation of the mixing console.
However, the mixing console may also provide an output signal that is not intended for an audience, but is instead intended for one or more reviewers (e.g. one or more performers, musicians, singers etc. and/or console users). This may be directed to a monitor speaker and/or headphones. Such an output signal is often known as the “auxiliary output mix”. This is useful, for example, where one performer wants to be able to hear one of the other performers more clearly.
Each auxiliary output mix may comprise a combination of one or more input signals. Each input signal may have been initially processed before being combined with another of the input signals. The gain of each initially processed input signal may be manipulated before being combined with other such processed and manipulated input signals. The combined signal may also be processed again before being transmitted as the auxiliary output mix. It is possible to create more than one auxiliary output mix each having a different combination of input signals by the manipulation of the gain of each source input signal. However, each auxiliary output mix, including a particular input signal, will include that particular input signal in the same form, other than its gain, as the other auxiliary output mixes including that particular input signal.
The further processing of each combination of input signals prior to transmittal as the auxiliary output mixes may be different but the characteristics of each constituent input signal are all the same, other than their gain.
For example, a mixing console would allow audio signals which originate from three performers (e.g. a singer, a drummer and guitarist) to be mixed together and heard through a set of speakers, the speakers transmitting the master output mix to an audience. The mixing console may have an input means to receive each performer's audio signal (e.g. via microphones, pick-ups and the like, connected to (or part of) the mixing console). The console user (typically a sound engineer, sound technician, performer or other operator) may amend the guitarist's input signal by applying a process to it, and may reduce the gain on the drummer's input signal. He may leave the singer's input signal unchanged. He may then combine the three input signals amended as discussed. The resulting combination may then be processed again to provide a master output mix. Simultaneously, the console may be used to combine two or more input signals, amended as described above, and processed again to provide an auxiliary output mix. More than one auxiliary output mix may be created each having a different combination of input signals (i.e. performers' signals). However, each auxiliary output mix, and the master output mix, will have used the same initially amended input signals as each other.
The auxiliary output mixes may be sent to each performer to aid their performance. However each performer may wish to have each input signal from each performer processed in a particular and different manner from each other performer. For instance, the singer may wish to have the low notes from the drummer removed or reduced in intensity as they interfere with their singing. However, the guitarist may like to hear the drummer's output including the low notes. Present mixing consoles do not allow for this individualisation of the auxiliary output mixes without splitting the input signals into separate channels. If the input signals are split in this way then each split input signal will require separate initial processing and create a plethora of channels. This has the disadvantage of creating many more channels which become cumbersome for the operator to manage and which increases processor requirements leading to larger and more costly consoles.
It is desirable therefore to have a mixing console which provides greater flexibility with the processing of each input signal to create a greater variety of auxiliary output mixes.